ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ninja Never Quit!
Ninja Never Quit! is the tenth episode of Season 18. It will air on September 17. It was originally the last and final episode of Emperor Garmadon's Series and the last episode of Season 18, until the season was bumped up to 15 episodes. Description After being trapped in a dark room, Zane must reason with the Spinjitzu Masters. Episode Lloyd - Where... Where are we? Jay - I can't see anything. Zane! Turn on your nindroid eye lights or whatever... Zane? Zane!! Cole - He's not here! ------------------------------- Zane running up the borg tower - The chances of this succdening is a high 79%. Zane - Ice! Zane breaks the ice and goes in the "Dark Room." Zane - Hello friends. All - Zane! Zane - Shh. The SM's. Nya - Ok. Zane - I have a plan, it has a high 79% chance of succeeding. We must go to the Spinjitzu Masters, and instead of fight them, we reason with them! Lloyd - How are we supposed to reason with them! Zane - Hmm. ------------------------------------- DSM - The ninja have escaped my emperor. FSM - Thats fine. They don't stand a chance. ---------------------------------------- The ninja go in Borg Tower Lloyd - Grandfather! Face us! The spinjitzu masters come in. Lloyd - We don't want to fight! We just want to talk! DSM - Nonesence! No talking! Kai - Hey! Why are you still holding a Blade of Death? Zane - Kai, I think you are onto something! I HAVE A PLAN! ICE! Zane freezes the first blade. Kai - FIRE! Kai destroys it. DSM - Noooo! Lloyd and the FSM fall. Nya - No! Lloyd! Lloyd - I'm okay! Just destroy the three others blades so the First Spinjitzu Master falls! Cole - But you will fall too! You were brought back! Lloyd - Its okay. Save Ninjago for me. Kai - I see the other blades! Over there! Kai goes to them Lloyd - Kai! Destroy them. Kai - No... Lloyd - Why! Kai - There has to be another way. I can't let you die. No one deserves to die! Not even the Evil Spinjtzu Masters! The First Spinjitzu Master isn't supposed to be evil, but since the Blades of Death brought him back, he is. And Lloyd... You were brought back by the Death Blades too! And you aren't evil. You were a few days ago though. So we have to do the same to the First Spinjitzu Master. FSM - nonsence! I will never be good (crying) Nya - Whats going on? FSM - (cries) Lloyd - Something's Happening! Lloyd gets up The FSM turns good! FSM - Where am I? Why am I back here? Lloyd? Lloyd points at the Dark Spinjitzu Master FSM - My brother? DSM - No! You fools! You destroyed my plan! But think again, you're not getting rid of me that easy! I am bad and thats all I'll ever be! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Kai - ANOTHER DARK SPINJITZU MASTER SEASON! OH MY GOD HOW MANY SEASONS WILL HE GET.Category:Episodes Category:Emperor Garmadon Series